gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Game of Thrones (TV series)
as Lord Eddard Stark.]] cast. From left to right Kit Harington, Emilia Clarke, Lena Headey, Nikolaj Coster-Waldau and Peter Dinklage.]] Game of Thrones is an American fantasy television series produced by HBO. It was created by David Benioff and D.B. Weiss (who serve as showrunners) and is based on the novel series, A Song of Ice and Fire, written by George R.R. Martin. Martin serves as a producer, creative consultant and scriptwriter on the series. The series is currently filming its third season in Europe and North Africa. Production of the series is based in Belfast, Northern Ireland, mainly at the Paint Hall Studios. It is the largest and most expensive television production ever mounted in Northern Ireland. Extensive filming has also taken place in Malta, Iceland and Croatia. The unscreened pilot episode was also partially filmed in Morocco, and the series will be returning there in the third season. Production history See the production timeline for a more detailed history of the show's development and production. David Benioff was sent a collection of the first four novels in the series (A Game of Thrones, A Clash of Kings, A Storm of Swords and A Feast for Crows) by George R.R. Martin's agent. Initially sceptical of the fantasy genre, Benioff became a big fan of the books and invited his friend D.B. Weiss to develop the project with him for a screen adaptation. They initially considered a movie adaption, but realised this would mean losing most of the plot and characters from the books. Instead they began working on an adaptation for television. They met with George R.R. Martin and spent several hours discussing the project. Martin was impressed with their enthusiasm and that they had already worked out the resolutions to several key mysteries in the books. He agreed with them that the series was a good fit for the cable company HBO, which Martin was already a big fan of. HBO agreed to option the project in 2007 and active development of a pilot script began. However, this was delayed by the 2007-08 2007–2008 Writers Guild of America strike. In October 2008 HBO exercised its option to buy the rights to the series and ordered a pilot episode a few weeks later. Casting announcements were made throughout 2009, with Peter Dinklage the first actor formally announced for the series. The pilot episode was filmed in Northern Ireland and Morocco in October and November 2009. HBO officially greenlit the series on 2 March 2010. Filming of Season 1 began on 23 July, with Malta replacing Morocco for overseas filming. Several actors from the pilot were recast, requiring the re-filming of most of the first episode. The season wrapped filming on 15 December. HBO later confirmed that the first season had a budget of $60 million. The first season aired on HBO on 17 April-19 June 2011, garnering critical acclaim and steadily rising ratings. HBO confirmed after the transmission of the first episode that a second season had been commissioned. Production of Season 2 began on 25 July 2011 and wrapped on 12 December. Malta was dropped as a filming location, replaced by Croatia, whilst additional filming took place in Iceland. The budget for Season 2 was 15% higher than Season 1, necessitated by the addition more ambitious effects sequences and the use of CGI creatures such as direwolves and dragons. The second season aired on 1 April-3 June 2012, garnering additional critical acclaim and increased ratings. By the end of the second season, the show had become the third-most-successful series in HBO's history, behind only The Sopranos and True Blood. Production of Season 3 began on 10 July 2012 and will run through December. Morocco has been added to the filming roster alongside Croatia, Iceland and Northern Ireland. The season is expected to air from 31 March to 2 June 2013. Though a potential fourth season will not be confirmed until Season 3 begins transmission, prep-work for it will begin as soon as work on Season 3 is concluded. Casting With 250 speaking roles, almost 90 of them named, the cast was the largest ever assembled for the debut season of a HBO project. The cast grew ever larger in the second season. The cast includes Sean Bean as Lord Eddard Stark, Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister, Mark Addy as King Robert Baratheon, Kit Harington as Jon Snow, Lena Headey as Cersei Lannister, Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Jaime Lannister, Harry Lloyd as Viserys Targaryen, Alfie Allen as Theon Greyjoy, Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane, Iain Glen as Jorah Mormont and Jason Momoa as Khal Drogo. The cast is also notable for including a number of teenage and child actors in prominent roles: Sophie Turner as Sansa Stark, Maisie Williams as Arya Stark, Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Bran Stark, Art Parkinson as Rickon Stark and Jack Gleeson as Joffrey Baratheon. Jennifer Ehle was initially cast as Catelyn Stark, but after filming the pilot HBO decided to recast the role with Michelle Fairley. No further details have been given for the reason behind this decision, except that it was amicable. In a similar manner, Tamzin Merchant was initially cast as Daenerys Targaryen, but after filming the pilot she was replaced by newcomer Emilia Clarke. For the second season, a number of new characters were introduced, including Stephen Dillane as Lord Stannis Baratheon, Carice van Houten as Melisandre, Liam Cunningham as Davos Seaworth and Michael McElhatton as Roose Bolton. For the third season, the cast was further swelled with additions, including Diana Rigg as Olenna Tyrell, Tobias Menzies as Edmure Tully, Clive Russell as Brynden Tully and Mackenzie Crook as Orell. Premise The series is set on a world where the seasons can last for years at a time. The main setting is the continent of Westeros, which was home to seven feuding kingdoms until they were united by the Targaryen family using dragons some three centuries ago. The dragons died out and the Targaryen Mad King was unseated in a civil war led by Lords Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark, seventeen years before the series opens. Robert has ruled as King ever since, but when the series opens his rule is increasingly undermined by other factions. At the same time, two surviving Targaryen children, having grown to adulthood in exile on the eastern continent of Essos, are now planning to return and retake the Iron Throne, and to this end are seeking a military alliance with other factions. As both civil war and an external invasion threaten Westeros, another danger arises in the lands to the far north, beyond the vast Wall that forms the realm's northern border, where a supernatural threat believed to be mythical seems to be stirring after millennia of sleep. The only defence lies with the Night's Watch, an under-manned, under-funded order of soldiers once held in honor but now used as a dumping ground for criminals and exiles. The Great Houses Westeros is ruled by nine noble houses, who in turn command hundreds of lesser vassal houses. Each of the Great Houses rules a large region and commands significant armies and power in their own right. * House Baratheon of Storm's End: rulers of the Stormlands and, since the civil war, the whole of Westeros. Led by King Robert Baratheon and his brothers, Stannis and Renly. * House Stark of Winterfell: rulers of the North, the largest region of the continent. Led by Lord Eddard Stark. * House Lannister of Casterly Rock: rulers of the Westerlands. Richest house in Westeros. Led by Lord Tywin Lannister. * House Arryn of the Eyrie: rulers of the Vale of Arryn. A house noted for its chivalry. Led by the young Lord Robin Arryn. * House Tyrell of Highgarden: rulers of the Reach, a vast, fertile region in the south of Westeros. The most populous region of the continent and able to field the largest armies. Led by Lord Mace Tyrell. * House Tully of Riverrun: rulers of the Riverlands, the well-traveled central region of the continent. Led by Lord Hoster Tully. * House Greyjoy of Pyke: rulers of the Iron Islands off the west coast of the continent. The ironborn are fierce and independently-minded, but a recent attempt to rebel against the Iron Throne was defeated. Led by Lord Balon Greyjoy. * House Martell of Sunspear: rulers of Dorne, the southern-most region of the continent. Separated from the rest of Westeros by extensive mountains and a sea, the Dornish mostly keep to themselves. Led by Prince Doran Martell. * House Targaryen: the former rulers of Westeros before Robert's Rebellion. The family is now destroyed and its survivors are exiles in the far east, searching for support to retake their birthright. Led by Viserys Targaryen, the Beggar King. Cast This list of characters describes their location and status as of the first episode of the series. 'House Stark' * Sean Bean as Lord Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell. * Michelle Fairley as Lady Catelyn Stark, originally of House Tully. * Richard Madden as Robb Stark, Eddard's eldest son and heir. * Sophie Turner as Sansa Stark, Eddard's eldest daughter. * Maisie Williams as Arya Stark, Eddard's youngest daughter. * Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Bran Stark, Eddard's middle son. * Art Parkinson as Rickon Stark, Eddard's youngest son. * Kit Harington as Jon Snow, Eddard's bastard son by an unknown mother. * Joseph Mawle as Benjen Stark, Eddard's younger brother, First Ranger of the Night's Watch. 'Retainers at Winterfell' * Alfie Allen as Theon Greyjoy, a ward and hostage for his rebellious father's good behavior. * Ron Donachie as Ser Rodrik Cassel, master of arms. * Jamie Sives as Jory Cassel, Rodrik's nephew, captain of the guards. ** Phil Dixon as Tomard, a guardsman. ** Graham Charles as Varly, a guardsman. * Donald Sumpter as Maester Luwin, a maester of the Citadel. * Kristian Nairn as Hodor, a simple stableboy. * Margaret John as Old Nan, a retired servant and Hodor's great-grandmother. * Susan Brown as Septa Mordane, a religious tutor and governess to Arya and Sansa. * Esme Bianco as Ros, a prostitute working in Winterfell's outlying town. 'Vassals and allies of House Stark' * Clive Mantle as Lord Greatjon Umber, Lord of Last Hearth, a loyal vassal of House Stark. * David Bradley as Lord Walder Frey, Lord of the Twins, an old and prickly vassal of House Tully, which is allied to House Stark by marriage. * Michael McElhatton as Lord Roose Bolton, Lord of the Dreadfort, a vassal of Eddard Stark. * Mark Coney as Lord Galbart Glover, Lord of Deepwood Motte, a vassal of House Stark. * Steven Blount (Season 1)/John Stahl (Season 2) as Lord Rickard Karstark, Lord of Karhold, a vassal and distant kinsman of House Stark. * Gerry O'Brien as Lord Jonos Bracken, Lord of Stone Hedge, a vassal of House Tully, which is allied to House Stark by marriage. * Kevin Keenan as Kurleket, a man-at-arms to House Bracken. a vassal of House Tully, allied to House Stark by marriage. * Ryan McKenna as Ser Willis Wode, a sworn sword of House Whent, a vassal of House Tully, allied to House Stark by marriage. * Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Jojen Reed, the son and heir of Lord Howland Reed, one of Eddard Stark's closest friends and allies. * Ellie Kendrick as Meera Reed, Jojen's older sister. 'House Lannister' * Charles Dance as Lord Tywin Lannister, the widowed patriarch of House Lannister and father of Jaime, Cersei and Tyrion. * Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, twin sister of Jaime, mother of Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen. * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister, a knight of the Kingsguard, twin brother of Cersei. * Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister, Cersei and Jaime's younger brother, called the Imp for his size. * Ian Gelder as Ser Kevan Lannister, Lord Tywin's younger brother and closest adviser. * Eugene Simon as Lancel Lannister, Ser Kevan's son, a squire to King Robert. * Karl Davies as Alton Lannister, a distant cousin of the main branch of the family. 'Vassals and allies of House Lannister' * Daniel Portman as Podrick Payne, a squire, a member of one of the Lannisters' vassal families. * Fintan McKeown as Ser Amory Lorch, a loyal vassal and retainer of House Lannister. * Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane, Prince Joffrey's bodyguard and sworn sword, long in the service of House Lannister. * Conan Stevens (Season 1)/Ian Whyte (Season 2) as Ser Gregor Clegane, Sandor Clegane's brother and the most feared knight in Westeros, known as 'Lord Tywin's Mad Dog'. * Anthony Morris as the Tickler, a noted interrogator and torturer in the service of Ser Gregor Clegane. * Vinnie McCabe as Lord Leo Lefford, a Lannister bannerman. 'House Baratheon' * Mark Addy as King Robert Baratheon, King of the Seven Kingdoms. * Jack Gleeson as Prince Joffrey Baratheon, King Robert's eldest son and heir. * Aimee Richardson as Myrcella Baratheon, King Robert's eldest daughter. * Callum Wharry as Tommen Baratheon, King Robert's youngest son. * Gethin Anthony as Lord Renly Baratheon, King Robert's youngest brother, Lord of Storm's End. * Stephen Dillane as Lord Stannis Baratheon, King Robert's middle brother, Lord of Dragonstone. * Tara Fitzgerald as Lady Selyse Baratheon, Lord Stannis's wife, originally of House Florent. * Kerry Ingram as Shireen Baratheon, Lord Stannis's daughter and only child. 'Vassals and allies of House Baratheon' * Carice van Houten as Melisandre, Lord Stannis's advisor, a red priestess. * Liam Cunningham as Ser Davos Seaworth, a former smuggler, now Lord Stannis' most loyal vassal. * Kerr Logan as Matthos Seaworth, Ser Davos's son. * Oliver Ford Davies as Maester Cressen, Lord Stannis's maester. * Lucian Msamati as Salladhor Saan, a freesail in Stannis's employ. * Gwendoline Christie as Brienne of Tarth, a fierce warrior from the Stormlands. * Robert Sterne as the Royal Steward, a courtier in the service of Robert Baratheon in King's Landing. * Rhodri Hosking as Mycah, son of a butcher in King Robert's retinue. 'House Arryn and retainers' * Sir John Standing as Lord Jon Arryn, Lord of the Eyrie and the King's Hand. * Kate Dickie as Lady Lysa Arryn, originally of House Tully, Catelyn Stark's sister. * Lino Facioli as Robin Arryn, Lord Jon's only surviving son and heir. * Brendan McCormack as Ser Vardis Egen, the captain of the Eyrie's household guards. * Ciaran Birmingham as Mord, the Eyrie's chief gaoler. * Jefferson Hall as Ser Hugh of the Vale, Lord Jon's former squire. 'House Tyrell and retainers' * Finn Jones as Ser Loras Tyrell, Lord Renly Baratheon's former squire and a famous tourney knight. * Natalie Dormer as Margaery Tyrell, Loras's sister. * Dame Diana Rigg as Olenna Redwyne, nicknamed the Queen of Thorns, the great-aunt of Loras and Margaery and matriarch of the family. 'House Greyjoy and retainers' * Patrick Malahide as Lord Balon Greyjoy, Lord of Pyke, father of Theon Greyjoy. * Gemma Whelan as Yara Greyjoy, the only daughter of Lord Balon. * Forbes KB as Lorren, a noted raider and reaver in the service of House Greyjoy. * Ralph Ineson as Dagmer, a noted raider, reaver and ship captain in the service of House Greyjoy. 'House Tully and retainers' * Tobias Menzies as Ser Edmure Tully, the son and heir of the ailing Lord Hoster Tully and the brother of Lady Catelyn Stark. * Clive Russell as Ser Brynden Tully, Lord Hoster's younger brother, a famous knight known as "The Blackfish". 'In the Riverlands' * Susie Kelly as Masha Heddle, the innkeeper of the Crossroads Inn. * Jerome Flynn as Bronn, a sellsword met at the Crossroads Inn. * Emun Elliott as Marillion, a singer and troubadour met at the Crossroads Inn. * Sibel Kekilli as Shae, a camp-follower and prostitute attached to the Lannister army. * Mark Lewis Jones as Shagga, a warrior clan chief from the Mountains of the Moon. * Oona Chaplin as Talisa Maegyr, a battlefield doctor. * Paul Kealyn as Weasel, a worker at Harrenhal. * Paul Kaye as Thoros of Myr, a red priest, warrior, famed drinker and friend of King Robert. * Philip McGinley as Anguy, an exceptionally-skilled archer. * Anton Lesser as Qyburn, a disgraced maester. 'In the Night's Watch' * James Cosmo as Lord Commander Jeor Mormont, commander of the Night's Watch. * Owen Teale as Ser Alliser Thorne, in charge of training new recruits. * Peter Vaughan as Maester Aemon, Lord Mormont's closest adviser. * Brian Fortune as Bowen Marsh, the First Steward of the Watch. * Dennis McKeever as Othell Yarwyck, the First Builder of the Watch. * Jeffrey O'Brien as Ser Jaremy Rykker, an officer in the rangers. * Francis Magee as Yoren, a recruiter for the Watch. * John Bradley-West as Samwell Tarly, a nobleman's son, a fresh recruit to the Wall. * Josef Altin as Pypar, a fresh recruit to the Watch, a former actor. * Mark Stanley as Grenn, a fresh recruit to the Watch. * Luke McEwan as Rast, a fresh recruit to the Watch, arrested for rape. * Rob Ostlere as Ser Waymar Royce, a newcomer to the Watch, a skilled knight. * Dermot Keaney as Gared, an experienced ranger. * Bronson Webb as Will, an experienced ranger and scout. * Ben Crompton as Eddison Tollett, a squire, noted for his pessimistic sense of humor. * Simon Armstrong as Qhorin Halfhand, an elite scout from the Shadow Tower and one of the Watch's most respected rangers. 'Wildlings' * Natalia Tena as Osha, a wildling warrior-woman. * Stephen Don as Stiv, a former member of the Watch who has turned his cloak. * Robert Pugh as Craster, a wildling whose keep provides a safehaven for rangers of the Watch. * Hannah Murray as Gilly, one of Craster's daughters. * Rose Leslie as Ygritte, a wildling warrior-woman in the service of Mance Rayder. * Edward Dogliani as Rattleshirt, a famed wildling warrior and leader of men, a fierce enemy of the Night's Watch. * Mackenzie Crook as Orell, a sinister wildling with unnatural powers. * Kristofer Hivju as Tormund Giantsbane, a charismatic wildling leader. * Ciarán Hinds as Mance Rayder, the King-beyond-the-Wall, the leader of all the wildlings by acclamation. 'In King's Landing' * Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr 'Littlefinger' Baelish, the Master of Coin on the king's small council. * Julian Glover as Grand Maester Pycelle, the master of wisdom on the king's small council. * Conleth Hill as Varys, the Master of Whisperers on the king's small council. * Ian McElhinney as Lord Commander Barristan Selmy, the head of the Kingsguard. * Ian Beattie as Ser Meryn Trant, a knight of the Kingsguard. * James Doran as Ser Mandon Moore, a knight of the Kingsguard. * Wilko Johnson as Ser Ilyn Payne, the king's headsman and executioner. * David Michael Scott (Season 1)/Richard Dormer (Season 3) as Lord Beric Dondarrion, a young lord and popular tourney knight. * Dominic Carter as Commander Janos Slynt, the commander of the City Watch. * Miltos Yerolemou as Syrio Forel, a master swordsman from Braavos. * Andrew Wilde as Tobho Mott, a master armorer and smith. * Joe Dempsie as Gendry, Mott's apprentice. * Antonia Christophers as Mhaegen, a prostitute. * Sahara Knite as Armeca, a prostitute. * Emily Diamond as a prostitute. * Eros Vlahos as Lommy Greenhands, a dyer's apprentice. * Ben Hawkey as Hot Pie, a baker's apprentice. * Andy Beckwith as Rorge, a street criminal imprisoned in the Red Keep. * Gerard Jordan as Biter, a street criminal imprisoned in the Red Keep. * Hugo Culverhouse as a stableboy in the Red Keep. * Tom Wlaschiha as Jaqen H'ghar, a prisoner in the Red Keep. * Roy Dotrice as Wisdom Hallyne, the head of the Alchemists' Guild. * Simon Fisher-Becker as the High Septon, the head of the Faith of the Seven. * Tony Way as Ser Dontos Hollard, a knight in service to the crown. 'In Essos' * Harry Lloyd as Viserys Targaryen, an exiled Targaryen claimant to the Iron Throne. * Emilia Clarke as Daenerys Targaryen, Viserys's younger sister. * Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont, a knight of Westeros, exiled by Lord Eddard Stark. * Jason Momoa as Khal Drogo, a warlord of the Dothraki. * Roger Allam as Illyrio Mopatis, a magister of the Free City of Pentos. * Dar Salim as Qotho, one of Drogo's bloodriders. * Ivailo Dimitrov as Mago, a Dothraki warrior. * Elyes Gabel as Rakharo, a Dothraki warrior in Daenerys's service as a bodyguard. * Steven Cole as Kovarro, a Dothraki warrior. * Amrita Acharia as Irri, a handmaiden gifted to Daenerys. * Roxanne McKee as Doreah, a servant and adviser gifted to Daenerys. * Sarita Piotrowski as Jhiqui, a handmaiden gifted to Daenerys. * Rania Zouari as a Pentoshi servant in Illyrio's manse. * Mia Soteriou as Mirri Maz Duur, a healer of the Lhazareen people. * Simon Lowe as a wineseller in Vaes Dothrak. 'In Qarth' * Nonso Anozie as Xaro Xhoan Daxos, a merchant lord of Qarth. * Ian Hanmore as Pyat Pree, a warlock of Qarth. * Laura Pradelska as Quaithe, a priestess of the Shadow Lands resident in Qarth. * Nicholas Blane as the Spice King, the leader of the spice merchants of Qarth. 'In Slaver's Bay' * Nathalie Emmanuel as Missandei, a slave and translator working in the city of Astapor. * Dan Hildebrand as Kraznys mo Nakloz, a slave-trader and immensely rich merchant in Astapor. * Ramon Tikaram as Prendahl na Ghezn, a mercenary commander. * Ed Skrein as Daario Naharis, a charismatic mercenary. * Jacob Anderson as Grey Worm, a warrior-eunuch of the Unsullied. Credits * David Benioff - writer/executive producer. * D.B. Weiss - writer/executive producer. * George R.R. Martin - writer/executive producer. * Guymon Cassidy - executive producer. * Carolyn Strauss - executive producer. * Ralph Vincinaza - executive producer. * Vincent Gerardis - executive producer. * Frank Doelger - producer. * Mark Huffam - producer * Thomas McCarthy - director (pilot). * Sean Bobbitt - director of photography. * Sean Guest - 1st assistant director. * Tatiana S. Riegel - editor. * Gemma Jackson - production designer. * Michele Clapton - costume designer. * Marisa Clayton - digital post-production. * Julia Frey - production supervisor/location scout (pilot). * Robert Stromberg - VFX supervisor (pilot). * Ramin Djawadi - music (series). * Buster Reeves - stunt work (pilot). * Corvus Corax - music (Winterfell feast scene). * Nina Gold - London casting director. * Amy Berman & Carrie Frazier - Los Angeles casting directors. * Michelle Taylor Spellman - Los Angeles casting associate. * Kerry Barden & Paul Schnee - New York casting directors. * Allison Estrin - New York casting associate. Writers * David Benioff & D.B. Weiss: episodes 1-3, 5, 7, 9-12, 15, 17-18, 20 and more TBC. * Bryan Cogman: episodes 4, 13 and more TBC. * Jane Espenson: episode 6. * George R.R. Martin: episodes 8, 19 and 27. * Vanessa Taylor: episode 14-16 and more TBC. Directors * Thomas McCarthy: pilot episode (unscreened). * Tim Van Patten: episodes 1-2. * Brian Kirk: episodes 3-5. * Daniel Minahan: episodes 6-8, 21-22. * Alan Taylor: episodes 9-12, 18 & 20. * Alik Sakharov: episode 13, more TBC. * David Petrarca: episodes 14-15. * David Nutter: episodes 16-17, 29-30. * Neil Marshall: episode 19. * Michelle MacLaren: episodes 27-28. * Alex Graves: TBC Filming locations Northern Ireland * The Paint Hall Studios in Belfast is being used for all primary interior sets. * Location filming for the prologue took place at Tollymore Forest Park near Newcastle in County Down. * Location filming for some exteriors near Winterfell, including the execution of Gared and the discovery of the direwolf cubs, took place at Cairncastle in County Antrim. * Location filming for some courtyard scenes at Winterfell, including Tommen and Bran's practice bout, took place at Castle Ward in County Down. Scotland * The Clanranald Trust's 'Combat International' team have confirmed they will be taking part in the production for some scenes that will be filmed at a castle in Scotland. Doune Castle, used for some scenes in the movie Monty Python and the Holy Grail, is being used for some scenes involving guardsmen displaying the livery of House Lannister, suggesting that it will be used to depict the courtyard of Winterfell. Filming of the pilot began at Doune Castle on 24 October. Morocco (pilot only) * Morocco was used for the filming of the scenes involving Daenerys and Viserys Targaryen in Pentos. Some of the castle sets constructed for the movie Kingdom of Heaven were also reused for the project. * Atlas Studios and some other locations at Ouarzazate are the primary locations where filming took place in Morocco. Filming dates * The pilot was originally expected to be filmed between 12 October and 6 November 2009, but there was a two-week delay in pre-production. A read-through of the script was held on 12 October 2009. Production and on-location rehearsals began on 24 October. Filming commenced on 26 October and concluded on 19 November. * Scenes at Doune Castle were filmed on 26-27 October 2009 and are believed to include the Winterfell feast to celebrate King Robert's visit. Some filming was also done in the courtyard. * The prologue was filmed on 29 October 2009 at Tollymore Forest Park. * Filming at Cairncastle took place on 2 November 2009, including the scene of Gared's execution and finding the dead direwolf in the snow. * Filming of the scene between Ros, Tyrion and Jaime in King's Landing was filmed on or prior to 3 November 2009, possibly at the Paint Hall studios. * Filming at Castle Ward took place on 5 November 2009, including the scenes of Tommen and Bran sparring and Sandor and Joffrey insulting Rodrik and Robb. * The UK filming bloc was expected to last for 18 days, suggesting that it would finish around 12 November 2009. George R.R. Martin confirmed on his blog that after this date production would move to Morocco for the remainder of the shoot. * Daenerys and Khal Drogo's wedding was filmed on 16 November 2009. * Production of the rest of Season 1, including reshoots on the pilot, commenced on 23 July 2010 and ran through 18 December 2010. Filming took place in Northern Ireland and Malta. * Production of Season 2 began on 25 July 2011 and is expected to last until late December. Filming is taking place in Northern Ireland, Iceland and Croatia (replacing Malta). External Links * Winter is Coming - a blog dedicated to covering all developments on the production as they happen. * Westeros.org - a subset of the Westeros.org website which covers developments on the series. de:Game of Thrones es:Game of Thrones zh:权力的游戏(电视剧) Category:Production